A number of connectors are available to terminate a coaxial cable so as to connect the cable to various electronic devices, such as switches, distribution boxes, manifolds, and electronic devices. In a typical coaxial cable network, a “drop” cable is used to carry the signal, which may include analog or digital TV signal, internet signal, security monitoring signal, etc., from the rigid coaxial cable near the road to the end user's home. The connector in many cases has to be installed outside of the end user's home so that the servicing and installation personnel can perform troubleshooting as well as connecting and disconnecting the signal without entering the end user's premises. The connector can thereby be exposed to weather elements, including periods of high moisture, temperature fluctuations, rain, snow, etc. The drop cable typically has an elongated copper or a copper clad steel center conductor, surrounded by a dielectric in turn surrounded by a conducting braid and/or foil which is used as a shield, which is in turn surrounded by a polymer-based insulating jacket, typically made of PVC or PE. The two most common sizes of this cable currently in use are series 59 and series 6.
The cables in each series vary greatly in size due to manufacturing tolerances, jacket type, and braid content. For example, cable types known as “Tri Shield” and “Quad Shield” which utilize second layers of foil and/or braided shield are increasingly used. This presents a challenge for connector manufacturers because the connectors must provide a watertight seal when installed on the cable. Since the size of the cables within each series varies, most manufacturers offer several connectors per series. This presents another problem because the connectors must be properly matched to the cable in order to ensure a proper seal. This situation is highly inconvenient for installation technicians, representing an undesirable additional cost due to the necessity of holding an extensive inventory of connectors which needs to be maintained, the increased possibility of erroneous mixing-up of connectors of different sizes, and the likelihood of installation mistakes.
Due to the above factors, the critical step of sealing the connection is often not achieved causing a non-hermetic seal and thereby a leak between the cable and the connector. The signal quality is then compromised at the subscriber's location due to parasite electrical pathways between the center conductor and the shielding formed by moisture, as well as the oxidation and corrosion of the internal connector components and of the center conductor, with consequent deterioration of the quality of the connection.
Both crimping and crimpless compression and sealing connectors were developed in an attempt to address the above issues. However, these connectors were not able to address both tight weather seal requirements and the suitability of one connector for use on cables of different sizes. The complexity of design and number of required parts makes some of these connectors impractical and expensive to manufacture. In addition, the procedures required to assemble these connectors in the field, often in inclement weather conditions, are complicated.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,767,247 shows a coaxial connector having a detachable locking sleeve attachably coupled to the connector's body. The locking sleeve is a cylindrical member formed of resilient material, which includes a flared rearward end through which a cable may be inserted. The locking sleeve is intended to be detachable and reattachable to the connector's body in a snap engagement and secures the cable within the connector's body.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,848,939 shows a coaxial cable connector with a deformable inner collar or bushing that permits the connector to be attached and sealed to cables of various sizes. The bushing is made of a deformable insulating material.
U.S. Patent application 2005/0003706 discloses a compression connector for a coaxial cable which radially compresses the cable in a tight frictional engagement.